Legions of the Empire
Legions of the Empire is the UN-GDI Special Forces and the Ancient Deadly Alliance. They're the Champions of the Glorious Empire, the Legions and the Praetorian Guards stand united against the common threats from those who seek to destroy them for the Greater Evil. 'Origins' 'The Early Days' During the Golden Age of the Antichiton, Emperor Gloriosus Aquila Caesar build an empire when he arrived at the shores of Tiber Isle, from the well for the village to the great city with Forum and monuments of war, and lived for generations. One history has been record during the time of the expansion and before the war against the Emperor's before is the heroes of the Empire named Centurion Aquila Chrysaetos and Pretorian Prefect Falco. Their stories have different beginnings to tell. 'The Birth of the Glorious Army' Falco was a loyal soldier to the Emperor during the first battle against the barbaric Beastmen from the northwestern territory and rose to his rank of the Centurion after saving his commanding officer and his fellow men to from safe passage into the striking point of the battlefield. Over the next few years, Centurion Falco led his first army of legionnaires into battle against Blackwing's army. But the battle was hard and some of his good soldiers were killed or injured but somehow, they want to press on to kick out the barbarian's occupation until, one group that they were abandoned and betrayed by Blackwing was spotted and captured them except their leader, Black-claw, who had escaped from them. Fortunately, he was spotted again when he was infiltrating the camp in a disguise and encountered the Emperor himself and Centurion Falco. Then he saw his fellow warriors, alive and well, and they converted to the Glorious Army. Thus, Black-claw must challenge the Emperor in order to get his men back but not before he faced Centurion Falco which he defeated him but then he was defeated by the Emperor himself in a fair sword fight. And that, Black-claw has no choice but serve the Empire but the Emperor gave him a chance to fight for his freedom against Blackwing and his evil army. After few days of training, Black-claw now renamed as Aquila Chrysaetos is leading his first legion with his own fellow comrades to their first battle against the Blackwing battalion. But their first is not like the same tactics from the Imperial Army as they recklessly used their old tactic and quickly killed their commander before the battle starts. Then things were getting out of hands in the battlefield until Centurion Falco and his legions joined the battle as they intervene. After the battle, Falco teaches Chrysaetos of how to use different tactics to win the battle. After many tries and teachings, Chrysaetos is readied to try his new tactics as they battled the Blackwing Army and they've won their first and better battle. Fighting after fighting, Chrysaetos and his legion pushed forward and advancing toward to their main camp at the shores where they made a final push the Blackwing Army out of this land. The final battle was intensified and bloody until the Emperor slew the leader of the Blackwing tribe and ended the battle. With the battle is over and the Blackwing tribe is banished for good, Centurion Falco is replaced by Chrysaetos as he was transferred to Praetorian Guards due to his duty of protecting the Emperor. And so it begins the glory days of Centurion Chrysaetos and his legion. 'The Glorious Age' For over the years, the Glorious Army has been campaigning and participating their battles and wars as they crushed the savaged barbarians of the Jovas Army from the north, defeating the Sargonian Army at sea and land, eliminating Aegyptus' enemies, and crushed the Silveargusian, the Gromeks, the Draconians, the Kiakalogosian, and the Babylonians. During the campaigns, Centurion Chrysaetos met his new allies: Centurion Knossos Taurus of the Imperial Bull Legion; Centurion Porcius of the Imperial Boar Legion; Centurion Calavento Carpero of the Imperial Capricorn Legion; Centurion Titus Tiber of the Imperial Wolf Legion; Centurion Velox Pegasos of the Imperial Pegasus Legion; Centurion Hermetethru of the Imperial Stork Legion; Centurion Ottavio of the Imperial Elephant Legion; Centurion Draco Saber Dracius of the Imperial Dragon Legion; Centurion Leo Tarquin of the Imperial Lion Legion; and Centurion Brutum of the Imperial Beast-Men Legion. United in arms, they've become one of the most unstoppable military forces in the world of Antichthon. Meanwhile in the Glorious Empire, Praetorian Prefect Falco lead his fellow Guardsmen to protect the Emperor during his visit to the world and sometimes carried out their secret tasks such as protections, assassinations, and infiltrations. Falco's group is consisted with 10 selected Praetorians and mastered their arts of magic, prowess fighting techniques, and using shadowing tactical maneuvers. As the Imperial Legions are returned home in the Glorious City, their glory days are about to an end... 'The Conspiracy' At the night of the Glorious City, Chrysaetos was alone and walking his way to meet the general at the Legion Council for his reward. But when he arrived, he overheard the voices from conspirators and listened to their conversation until he heard the assassination plot to overthrow the Emperor and establish the tyrant from an unknown origin. As he was about to inform his General about the conspirators' plot, he found him dead and was framed by conspirators then escaped from Council. Haunted like a criminal, Centurion Chrysaetos fought for his life to escape from the guards until he was secretly rescued by Praetorian Prefect Falco and brought him to the safe house where he can be safe. Chrysaetos tried to explain his old friend but he and the Praetorian Guards know this but they must have evidence against the conspirators which they were traitors and Nero Imperial spies. They have to work together in order to foil their assassination attempt but Chrysaetos must remain hidden. Falco and his fellow Guardsmen carried out their own task to clear his name as they've tracked their suspicious activities and trails, identified the traitors and interrogated them, and captured or killed the conspirators; only three were captured. After few mere days of uncovering their evil plot, Falco and the Guards have identified the traitor as the Imperial Senator and they must protect the Emperor and warned him but Chrysaetos was about to warn him but that plan is very difficult. So instead, he donned himself inspired from the legend from his father's dagger and nicknamed himself as "the Shadow Centurion" and entered the tournament as he secretly participated. After he defeated his opponents in cold blood, he finally entered the tournament but not before he assassinated the corrupt senator's close aide first. At the Colosseum, he battled gladiators on each section of the arena then he faced and fought the corrupt senator's champion then he brutally decapitated him as a serious strong message to the corrupt senator and then escaped the arena. After he escaped and evaded from the Praetorian Guards loyal to the corrupt senator, he was noticed by Falco and his trusted Praetorian Guards as they've learned his fighting skill and they had some help and have a plan to foil the corrupt senator's plan. At the Imperial Forum, the Praetorian Guards brought the corrupt senator to his chamber where Chrysaetos and his trusted allies await him and tricked the traitor as they caught him in red-handed. With the conspiracy is foiled, Chrysaetos' name is cleared of his innocence and everything went back to normal until suddenly, the Emperor was poisoned by his drink and the Guards caught the last conspirator from she escaped. 'Defenders of the Glorious Empire' With the Emperor in critical condition, the Legions must defend the Empire from being invaded by the Nero Imperial Army. They've mobilized the defenses on the coastlines and on the main gate while evacuating the citizens. For hours, they've waited the possible invasion until they saw the huge ship, loaded with refugees, and brought it to the docks until they were fell into a trap, the Nero Imperial Army has landed. The Glorious Capital is under siege for three hours and the Legions fought their way to clear the district and important structures until, when Chrysaetos and his Imperial Eagle Legion reached the city square, found the Nero Centurion with a familiar face named Claudius Aquila; the same person from the defeated Blackwing Army who was banished from the Imperial Island and joined the Nero Imperial Army. Chrysaetos was challenged by young arch-rival in a sword fight to the death and fought him until he defeated him. Then suddenly, the Emperor has returned and cured and fought the Nero Imperial Army as they've managed to pushed them back from whence they came and turned the tide of the defensive battle. With the Nero Imperial Army is defeated and Nero Centurion Claudius has been captured, the Legions deserved their rest. But the war has begun when the dark storms of Chaos are coming from the east. 'Saviors of the Glorious Empire' Following the attack on the Glorious Empire, the Glorious Army set sail to attack the Nero Empire as the retaliation with a massive scale of unstoppable force, surpassing the dark storm of Chaos. Before they reached to the city docks, they battled the Nero Imperial Navy with the determination of reaching the city or die trying which the Glorious Navy have won the sea battle and advance to the Nero Imperial Capital. As the Nero Imperial Capital is on their sight, they were came in heavy fire by catapults and towers but they press on while avoiding their counterattacks. As the Imperial Eagle and Capricorn Legion landed on the shores and destroyed the towers first as well their allies follow suit so they can attack the city. With the tower is destroyed, all Chaos broke loose as the Nero Imperial Army spreads like wildfire as the Glorious Army fought their way to find and stop the tyrannical emperor named Nero Aquila from unleashing Chaos to world. As they reached the Nero Imperial Palace, they encountered the Nero Imperial Guards and the leader of the Nero Imperial Army, General Germanicus, which Emperor Nero is still there and then Praetorian Guards showed up from the shadows and slew the Nero Guards. With the evil Guards defeated, they've entered the palace and fought their way to find Emperor Nero until they found him at the ceremony chamber. There, they battled the tyrannical ruler of the Nero Empire with all their might and unity until their Auras has been awoken and managed to defeat Emperor Nero and avert unleashing Chaos as they sealed it off for good. With the battle is over and the order is restored, the Glorious Emperor arrived in the city and congratulated the Centurions and Praetorian Prefect Falco for their bravery and skills while he banished his evil brother and other military leaders to the Realm of No Return. With the city is free from a tyrant and peace is restored, the Legions and Falco's Praetorian Guards are hailed as the "Glorious Heroes of the Glorious Empire" but the battle for the Empire continues for the greater good against corruption and decay as well in the name of the Emperor. 'Aftermath' On December 21, 2012, Centurion Chrysaetos suddenly appeared in the United States Marine Corps base in Rome which he was teleported by the Fallen Stars. Picked up by the Paranormal Division, he was recruited and participated the joint-operation in France. After the joint-operation was a success, he is reunited with his legion and his fellow Centurions and allies after the Planegate Portal was activated and joined force with their new allies to fight the alien invaders called the Monarchs. After the Monarchs' defeat, the Legions and Praetorian Guards are now residing the old Roman barracks near Rome on the behalf of the Temple of the Ancients. 'Team Members' '1. Imperial Eagle Legion' Centurion Aquila Chrysaetos A noble commander of his Legion and very loyal to one true Emperor. He was abandoned by his clan and joined the ranks of the Imperial Legions. He wields his golden Gladius, forged with his old main weapon. The Legionnaires Before his name changed into Aquila Chrysaetos, his original name was Black-claw. He and his war-band were once served to Overlord Black-Talon. Jealousy, they were betrayed and abandoned, leaving them behind to die. But, they survived and were become drifters then later, taken by Centurion Falco before he becomes Praetorian Prefect. Converted into Imperial Legionnaires, his name was changed by Emperor Caesar and led his legion into battle as they fought Black-Talon and his army. Hector (Second-in-command), Leone (Swordsman), Polo (Spearman), Dario (Heavy Soldier), Marco (Archer), Antonio (Scout), Maria (Female soldier), Titus (Armored) and Magnus (Magician) '2. Imperial Bull Legion' Centurion Knossos Taurus Served for Olympia many years, he was recruited by the Imperial Army of his former home. He joined the ranks of the Empire Army as the Centurion of his Legion. He wields his battle axe as his main weapon. The Legionnaires Knossos was a gladiator warrior and he was alone but with support of public spirit from his former home. When he was chosen by the Emperor, he meets his old and new Legionnaires and led his Legion into battle. Hester (Second-in-command), Nordus (Swordsman), Zeremo (Spearman), Krakotaur (Heavy Soldier), Aryonos (Archer), Zemeron (Scout), Sarana (Female soldier), Armados (Armored) and Apylatheus (Magician) '3. Imperial Boar Legion' Centurion Porcius He might be lazy after the battle but he has a great taste for fighting and the heart of gold. He wields his powerful war mace. The Legionnaires They are born from the deep forest of the Glorious Empire, trained in combat at the woods as their advantages. They may also create ambushes within or off the forest. Pacchio (Second-in-command), Acrusius (Swordsman), Daromo (Spearman), Baratus (Heavy Soldier), Tirobus (Archer), Tirol (Scout), Bella (Female soldier), Brutus (Armored) and Umberto (Magician) '4. Imperial Capricorn Legion' Centurion Calavento Carpero A gentle leader with his cunning art of strategies on the battlefield at land and seas. He wields his own sword, forged with his Spatha and the magic of seas. The Legionnaires Born at the shores of the Empire, they battled the pirates and barbarians at seas and oceans. They are the masters and conquerers of the seas. Caiapas (Second-in-command), Castelo (Swordsman), Carios (Spearman), Castor (Heavy Soldier), Caripon (Archer), Cornelio (Scout), Casara (Female soldier), Costar (Armored) and Canto (Magician) '5. Imperial Wolf Legion' Centurion Titus Tiber Born from his ancestors' home, Titus follows his father's footsteps and became as the Centurion of his Wolfen people. The Legionnaires Like all the Wolfen people live on the Empire, they trained extremely with their skills as Prowlers and martial arts. They marched to the woods and created ambushes for their enemies. Lucius (Second-in-command), Ferex (Swordsman), Julio (Spearman), Urban (Heavy Soldier), Gillani (Archer), Trajon (Scout), Aria (Female soldier), Kuribano (Armored) and Petro (Magician) '6. Imperial Pegasus Legion' Centurion Velox Pegasos Born from his kingdom, he turned himself into drifter as he abandoned the corrupt legion and joined the ranks of Imperial Army. He's not only leading his legion into battle on the ground but in the air. The Legionnaires His Legion is mixed with horses, pegasus and unicorns. They are royal soldiers from their kingdom. Giovanni (Second-in-command), Marco (Swordsman), Polo (Spearman), Trojon (Heavy Soldier), Luka (Archer), Gallani (Scout), Nina (Female soldier), Augusto (Armored) and Xavier (Magician) '7. Imperial Stork Legion' Centurion Hermetethru Born from Ægyptus, he was a warrior went into battle against barbarians from Babylon. After the battle, he was discharged from the military and transferred to the Glorious Imperial Army. He rose to his rank as the Centurion with his great intelligence of war and knowledge. The Legionnaires Unlike the Children of Thoth, Hermetethru is a Avian-like Stork so he led his Legions of Imperial Storks. Kharnet (Second-in-command), Nefjer (Swordsman), Nasjar (Spearman), To-Tethru (Heavy Soldier), Harktuf (Archer), Zhimno (Scout), Inira (Female soldier), To-Phak (Armored) and Thosu (Magician) '8. Imperial Elephant Legion' Centurion Ottavio From his status as the warrior of the desert to his rank of Imperial Centurion, Ottavio leads his legion with his mighty war-club, horns and boots. The Legionnaires Born from Safaria, his people were moved to their new settlement on the isle until the Empire came in peace and join His Empire. Curudo (Second-in-command), Dorondor (Swordsman), Quintus (Spearman), Plaitus (Heavy Soldier), Erudu (Archer), Matadorius (Scout), Helletia (Female soldier), Obiluxor (Armored) and Mammothorius (Magician) '9. Imperial Dragon Legion' Centurion Draco Saber Dracius A Dragonkind who was once a barbarian warrior from his clan then loyal Legionnaire of his clan's ally, the Empire. Rose to his rank of Centurion, he led his Legion into battle and ended with successful results. He wields his personal long Gladius sword and uses his fire breath. The Legionnaires Most of his fellow companions were converted to Imperial Legionnaires; they were once the mighty barbarian warriors of the Dracius War-band before the time when Emperor Caesar made a pact to defeat the Gromek War-bands. Rubro Ingis Dracius (Second-in-command), Aquarios Dracius (Swordsman), Viridi Aerrius Dracius (Spearman), Flavo Terra Dacius (Heavy Soldier), Sagitta Sagax Dracius (Archer), Sylvaius Elit Dracius (Scout), Moria Dracius (Female soldier), Carbo Metallium Dracius (Armored) and Album Lux Dracius (Magician) '10. Imperial Lion Legion' Centurion Leo Tarquin Once a leader of his tribesmen of Lion-Men, Leo survived the barbaric raid and joined the ranks of Imperial Army. He's a hardened warrior who seeks the joy of war against the Tiger Barbarians and honored his people whose was perished by Nero's Imperial Army. He wields his broadsword and his own modified shield. The Legionnaires Leo went into the arena fight after he travelled to the north, companied with his fellow companion. As the Legionnaire, they trained extremely hard on the survival way i the jungle and desert. Felix (Second-in-command), Saber (Swordsman), Dario (Spearman), Galabrix (Heavy Soldier), Quintinus (Archer), Tarax (Scout), Ellina (Female soldier), Golobrix (Armored) and Antonius (Magician) '11. Imperial Beast-Men Legion' Centurion Brutum Leader of Imperial Centaur and Beast-Men Legion, Brutum leads into battlefield anywhere in the world. He's also a trainer of all Legionnaires. The Legionnaires Unlike any Imperial Legions, the Imperial Beast-Men Legion has divided into each legion led by Centurions. They are from different country where they have ancestors from their homes. Centurion Faunus (Imperial Satyr Legion), Centurion Delius (Imperial Griffin Legion), Centurion Adiutrix (Imperial Dolphin Legion), Centurion Macriano (Imperial Cyclops Legion), Centurion Sinadrix (Imperial Sphinx Legion), Centurion Arios (Imperial Basilisk Legion), Centurion Hispana (Imperial Harpy Legion), Centurion Talutrix (Imperial Talus Legion) and Centurion Judarix (Imperial Serpent Legion) 'The Praetorian Guards' 'Praetorian Prefect Falco' Emperor’s most trusted captain of the guard and agent. He's been loyal with the Emperor as his loyal commander during battles. He was promoted and transferred by the military due his action of bravery for protecting the Emperor. 'Praetorian Aldus' The Imperial Guard from the region of Kristophan. He was a bar fighter and the badass but troubled Legionnaire. Chosen by the Praetorians for his heavy security. 'Praetorian Borotus' The Imperial Guard from Gualmor. He keeps troublemakers out of his way for the government officials. 'Praetorian Sergio' The Imperial Guard from Capripolis. A gentle Imperial Guard who kept restraining on protestors with his passion way. 'Praetorian Leon' The Imperial Guard from Tiber. He's the old and legendary veteran who have fought many battles, many wars, but he's a wise-cracking guard who has it's great taste of magic fire. 'Praetorian Salvador' The Imperial Guard from Skyver. Once a patroller of the Empire now been selected by the council. 'Praetorian Erfurt' The Imperial Guard from Storkopolis. He was an vigilant Praetorian Police officer, patrolling the streets days by days. 'Praetorian Codor' The Imperial Guard from Imperial Safarius. He keeps his noblemen save from the hands of assassins and troublemakers. 'Praetorian Vaster' The Imperial Guard from Dacian. He fought many barbarians in his way, leading to his promotion for saving his commanding officer. Later he joined the Praetorian as the result of his discharge. 'Praetorian Sable' The Imperial Guard from Imperial Safarius. He moved from his homeland and joined the ranks of Praetorian to honor his old friend. 'Praetorian Tavio' The Imperial Guard from Liberated Imperial Meeds and former state of Babylon. He's from the Imperial Griffin Legion, chosen by the Praetorian Guards after he survived the bloody battle. 'Inspirations' * Themed and mixed with ancient Roman Army and Greco-Roman Mythical creatures. * Based on Praetorian Guards and its descriptions. * They are based on Roman Legion's emblems. 'Gallery' Coming Soon Category:Database Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:The Temple of the Ancients Category:UN-GDI Category:Special Force